Laser light can be used to measure the distance from the laser light source to a target object. Powerful lasers can measure distances of hundreds of millions of miles. Much less powerful lasers, however, are useful in measuring much shorter distances. Short range lasers can measure distances up to 300 yards and are much smaller in size, relatively inexpensive, and less hazardous. To measure distance, a laser transmits several pulses of light toward an intended target. The light is reflected from the target and is received by a receptor. A calculation is made to determine the distance to the target based on the elapsed travel time between the transmission of the pulse of light and the reception of the reflected pulse of light. When the target does not reflect sufficient laser light back to the receptor, errors in the distance measurement may result or a complete failure to measure any distance to the target may result. Thus, there is a need for an improved method and a system for accurately and for reliably measuring the distance to a known target. Further, there is a need for an improved method and system for measuring the distance to a known target that is simple to use.